


Screen Revelations

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Mukbang, Porn Star AU, Stuffing, Weight Gain, eatjin, mukbang seokjin, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Namjoon discovers something new about himself after watching a live stream.





	Screen Revelations

Namjoon was browsing through various sites. He, as any man with a high sex drive, had the free time and this was what he wanted to do with it. Browse porn sites. However, nothing seemed to appeal to him. Bondage, spanking, even tentacles. This was always a problem for him. He often wondered if he was asexual. That would be totally out of the question, though. He was fine with the idea of sex and everything that came with it, but no kinks of any sort. This frustrated him to no end. That's when a notification popped up on the corner of the site. It read, "EatJin: Livestream"  
The man in the thumbnail was incredibly handsome, his luscious lips and broad shoulders only adding to his image. He clicked on it, and the site redirected him to the stream. The video loaded, showing the man picking out varies boxes of food.   
"For everyone who just joined; welcome! I'm your host seokjin!" Seokjin blew a dramatic kiss towards the camera. Namjoon smiled at the man's energy.   
"Today we'll be eating bibimbap!" Seokjin clapped his hands together and opened the trays of food. There was a lot of it. Heat pooled in Namjoon's stomach.   
Seokjin dug in and let out a moan, rubbing his stomach. That's when Namjoon noticed he was considerably chubby. Not fat, not close, but chubby. It contributed to his looks somehow, making him more handsome. Namjoon's face reddened. Why was this turning him on? Fat people weren't supposed to be sexy, the media always talked about losing weight, not gaining it. So why was it so damn sexy every time seokjin moaned around his fork?   
"Man, I'm getting so full, I'm already halfway done. I wish someone was here to rub my belly." He let out another moan when he touched his swollen gut. Namjoon desperately wanted to massage it himself. He wanted to touch his gut, and he wanted to feed him so he wouldn't have to after he was too full to move. That's when Namjoon realized he wanted that man fatter than he already was. He would look drop dead gorgeous with 60 more pounds on him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a pop from his laptop. Namjoon's draw dropped and he let out a strangled moan, pawing at his erection through his jeans. Seokjin's dress pants had popped a button, his swollen stomach taking its place.   
"Oh man, I popped my first button! That's crazy, I'm really proud, you guys." Seokjin smiled at the camera, his cheeks tinted pink. Seokjin forced the rest of the food into his mouth, said his goodbyes and prepared to turn off the live. Namjoon was terribly distressed seeing him go.   
"Don't forget to subscribe! If you get lucky, I'll be sure to video chat with you! For a price!" He winked, waved goodbye and shut off the camera.   
Namjoon instantly clicked subscribe.


End file.
